


❉ 139 Dreams (Teen Ryoma) Vacation

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [15]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Ficlet, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You sighed in content as you sunk lower into the cold water. It was after midnight and the stars were shining brightly overhead in the silky black sky, illuminating the pool you sat in. No one else around, all asleep in their hotel rooms. Naturally, you felt like this was an opportunity you just couldn’t pass up and had to take advantage of.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	❉ 139 Dreams (Teen Ryoma) Vacation

  * **Genre** : Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 747 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Teen Ryoma Echizen ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You sighed in content as you sunk lower into the cold water. It was after midnight and the stars were shining brightly overhead in the silky black sky, illuminating the pool you sat in. No one else around, all asleep in their hotel rooms. Naturally, you felt like this was an opportunity you just couldn’t pass up and had to take advantage of.

There was nothing better than taking a relaxing dip in the pool after midnight when no one was around to disturb you. Who wants to hear screaming kids and arguing adults when they’re trying to relax? Definitely not you.

“Senpai.” A voice drawled before the owner sunk into the pool next to you.

“Ah, Echizen!” You smiled, throwing your arm around his neck and pulling him closer. “Thanks for bringing me along!”

Yes, you had been invited to go to America with Ryoma for summer vacation. You had gone to stay for an entire month, using that time to relax before his tournament at the end of the month. You made sure to take full advantage of that time to relax and have some fun. Of course, it was a bit of a shock when Ryoma had approached you after school, asking if you wanted to fly across the world with him for a month. You were pretty amused at the reaction of Ryoma’s fan club, too. They had been pretty upset that Ryoma had asked you instead of one of them.

Ryoma’s cheeks tinted pink and he stuck out his bottom lip, trying to fix the hat that you had almost knocked off his head. “It wasn’t that big of a deal, senpai.” He muttered something else under his breath, looking away from you.

“Hmm?” You blinked down at him. “I didn’t catch that last part.”

“Nothing.” He responded quickly. _Too_ quickly.

Your eyes narrowed and you pulled him closer, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at you. His face flushed and his eyes widened a bit at how close his face was to yours. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his ears and his eyes unconsciously glanced at your lips before moving back to meet your own.

“Are you hiding something from me, Echizen Ryoma?”

He flinched slightly at the use of his full name. A pout overtook his lips as he looked away from you. “I may have lied… when I said my old man was sick and couldn’t come…”

“Eh? Nanjirou-baka? Why would you do that?”

“I asked him to stay behind.” He stared at the clear blue water, afraid to meet your gaze.

“Oh? How come?” Your grip on him loosened, but he didn’t make a move to pull away.

“Because I… I wanted to be alone with you.” He muttered, pulling his hat down to cover his face. He could feel how hot his face had become and cursed himself. He must have looked soo uncool at that moment.

Your laugh cut him from his thoughts and he glared at you. “If that was the case, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“It’s embarrassing, senpai!” He groaned, turning away from you.

You chuckled again, using the arm around his neck to turn his face towards your own. “You really are adorable, Echizen. And Innocent, too.”

“S-Senpai…”

“You know, Echizen… when someone sees such an innocent person, they just have this urge to corrupt them.” You whispered as you pushed the hat off his head, leaning forward and claiming the young boy’s lips as your own. Ryoma visibly tensed, his eyes wide.

You pushed him until his back met the cold wall of the pool, sending a shiver down his spine. Your hand moved to rest against his neck, pressing your body closer to his own so that he was squished between you and the wall. He groaned in response, finally waking up and returning the kiss.

Your tongue ran across his bottom lip, forcing its way into his mouth. He let out a groan, hands moving to hold onto your sides. A few minutes passed before you pulled back, licking your lips in satisfaction at the flustered look on his face.

“We should go on vacation together more often, Ryoma~!” You smirked, pulling him into a hug.

He hesitantly returned it, his own arms snaking around your bare waist and his head resting on your chest. That usual cocky smirk made its way to his lips as he nodded. “Yes, we really should, senpai~”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
